The Cronicals Pokemon
by Rodrigodarkfire
Summary: Ash Ketchum era um menino solitario e desprezado em Pallet Town, Gary fizera certeza que ele nao tivera amigos, mas ele iria mostrar a todos eles, Ash seria o maior treinador pokemon de todos os tempos.


Capitulo 1 – O início da Jornada!

Estava amanhecendo naquele dia em uma pequena cidade chamada Pallet Town dentro da Região de Kanto, onde vivia um rapaz de quinze anos de idade chamado Ash Ketchum. O garoto estava ansioso para aquele dia, pois era o dia em que ele começaria sua jornada pokemon e estaria autorizado a viajar.

Desde que tinha seis anos de idade Ash Ketchum tinha sonhado em se tornar o melhor treinador pokemon que pudesse, almejando inclusive o quase impossível titulo de alcançar, o de Mestre Pokémon. Com incentivo de sua mãe, Ash aprendeu a cozinhar e começou a ler livros sobre pokemons, principalmente os diferentes tipos e seu habitat, mas ele percorreu um longo caminho aprendendo tudo o que podia: Evolução, Alimentação, Criação, Batalhas, e outros.

Ash vinha sendo treinado por sua mãe desde os dez anos de idade em tudo o que ela sabia sobre pokemons e batalhas pokemon. Ela e seu pai haviam sido grandes treinadores quando eram jovens e se casaram depois que Delia havia ficado grávida de Ash. Seu pai, Jonathan Ketchum, tinha sido um herdeiro de uma rica e poderosa família da Região de Johto, quando seus pais morreram ele tinha vendido todos os negócios da família para se dedicar a carreira de treinador pokemon. Quando casou com Delia, eles se estabeleceram na cidade de Pallet após Jonathan comprar vários hectares de terra na região norte da cidade, o lado oposto de onde ficava o laboratório de Samuel Carvalho, pois Delia queria montar um rancho para criação de pokemon, algo que seu pai estava mais do que feliz em propiciar.

A propriedade e as terras que ele comprara se mostrara perfeito para um Rancho Pokémon, tinha espaço suficiente para caber dezenas de manadas de pokemon e todos os tipos diferentes de habitat natural, desde cavernas e rochas, para areia, florestas e lagos. A propriedade ia até a costa litorânea e praticamente no meio formava uma espécie de U preenchido por água do oceano, algo que Delia tinha aproveitado e criado uma barreira separando a parte de água na propriedade do resto do oceano para poder utilizar para os pokemons de água maiores, como Gyarados ou Blastoise, quando tivessem algum deles.

Um ponto negativo na vida da família foi o falecimento de Jonathan Ketchum quando Ash tinha oito anos de idade. Seu pai estava viajando por Kanto para capturar alguns pokemons para sua mãe utilizar no Rancho de criação quando ele foi atacado e roubado por um grupo de criminosos chamado Equipe Rocket, que eram basicamente ladrões de pokemons.

Fora realmente um período triste na historia da família, Ash e sua mãe ficaram de luto por semanas antes deles se recuperarem, Delia recuperou-se mais rapidamente, pois ela tinha um negocio para gerir e um filho para criar, embora Jonathan havia deixado tudo o que ele possuía para eles, e a fortuna do marido era bastante substancial. Ash havia tomado a morte de seu pai bastante duro, e depois da tristeza veio a raiva e silenciosamente ele jurou no túmulo de seu pai que se vingaria em seu nome. Mais tarde quando Ash ficara mais velho e descobrira mais sobre a organização seu objetivo secundário ao lado de ser um Mestre Pokémon foi acabar com a Equipe Rocket, não importando o que custasse.

Fora nessa época também que Ash desenvolvera sua habilidade com aura. Na tristeza e raiva da morte do seu pai ele acabou explodindo alguns objetos em seu quarto e quando ele contara a mãe o que havia acontecido, Delia havia lhe dito sobre o que era, a habilidade de usar aura que tinha na família a gerações, embora Ash era o primeiro a realmente desenvolver algum talento na área.

Desde que descobrira sobre a habilidade de Ash, sua mãe incitara dezenas de exercícios diferentes para ele praticar, como meditação e outros exercícios mentais, além de Ash também passar a fazer algum treinamento físico, básico no começo e depois aumentando conforme ele fosse evoluindo.

Voltando ao presente, naquele momento Ash estava olhando pela janela de seu quarto depois de ter arrumado tudo para o início de sua jornada. Em cima de sua cama estava uma grande mochila de acampamento, dentro dela tinha um saco de dormir e vários utensílios que ele precisaria, além de ingredientes para alimentação para duas semanas, ele teria de abastecer regularmente seus suprimentos. Dentro da mochila ele ainda tinha um kit de primeiro socorros para humanos e várias poções para pokemons, desde para cura de veneno a paralisia, ou queimaduras. Ele também tinha uma vara de pesca com iscas para pegar pokemons nos rios ou lagos, era a melhor opção para capturar pokemons aquáticos depois de tudo.

Naquele momento Ash estava pensando que a partir daquele dia ele estaria por conta própria, até agora ele treinara e estivera perto de casa e relativamente em segurança, mas a partir de agora ele e seus pokemons estariam por conta.

Ash Ketchum sentou-se em uma posição de lótus em seu quarto e começou a meditar, ele fazia isso desde os oito anos de idade quando aprendeu que ele tinha habilidades de aura, mas mesmo assim ele não havia evoluído muito mais do que o básico, nada como os livros descreviam que Sir Aaron podia fazer, o mais longe que Ash chegara fora se comunicar com os pokemons através da aura, acalmá-los e criar um pequeno escudo em torno de suas mãos que podia ajuda-lo em caso de ataque contra ele, Ash estava realmente esperando conseguir um Riolu ou Lucario em sua jornada que o ajudasse a melhorar suas habilidades de aura.

Sua mãe bem que tentara encontrar um ovo de Riolu em algum lugar para venda, mas infelizmente não aconteceu. Quando Ash tinha dez anos ele ganhara seu primeiro pokemon de sua mãe, que na verdade era um ovo ainda, um ovo de seu pokemon mais forte, um poderoso Alakazan. Isso fora a quase cinco anos agora e o pequeno e frágil bebê Abra tornou-se o seu próprio poderoso Alakazan, um psíquico quase tão forte quanto a sua mãe tinha em seu laboratório.

Ash tinha uma autorização especial para carregar pokemons conseguida a ele por sua mãe pelo fato dele auxiliá-la no laboratório, tanto que ele tinha suas próprias pokebolas e estava autorizado a capturar pokemons. Alakazan não era seu único pokemon, ele também havia capturado um Growlithe três anos antes, um Growlithe diferente do normal, o seu era um pokemon brilhante, sua pelagem era um vermelho mais profundo do que os Growlithe comum que tinha a pelagem marrom claro, o seu era um vermelho sangue. Ele havia evoluído para um Arcanine a menos de um ano, e seu pokemon era gigantesco.

Ash realmente somente havia ganhado a autorização da liga devido ao fato dele estar trabalhando como auxiliar para sua mãe, indo ao redor da cidade de Pallet para capturar pokemons para o Rancho, embora Delia não lhe autorizasse a sair mais longe do que isso, portanto Ash havia capturado poucas espécies diferentes, entre eles Nidoran macho e fêmea, Mankey, Sandslash, Ratata, Pidgey e Spearow, e alguns pokemons aquáticos dos rios próximos.

- Bom dia, mel. – a voz de sua mãe retirou Ash de seus pensamentos no momento em que ele entrava na cozinha de casa.

- Bom dia, mãe. – cumprimentou Ash sorrindo calorosamente a sua amada mãe, antes de servir-se de torradas, bacon e suco. Ele conversou animadamente com sua mãe sobre bobagens antes de se levantar. – Bem, estou indo mamãe.

- Boa sorte, querido. – disse Delia sorrindo depois de abraçar o menino de quinze anos de idade. – Pegou todas as suas coisas, não é mesmo?

- É claro, mãe. – disse Ash com um aceno. – Eu passo por aqui antes de ir para a Rota 1, mamãe.

Delia observou Ash subindo a estrada em direção ao laboratório do Professor Carvalho com um sorriso no rosto, seu menino tinha crescido. Menino não, ela corrigiu-se mentalmente, homem. Ash já era considerado um adulto aos olhos do mundo e da liga. Quando um treinador obtinha sua licença era o momento em que ele se tornava um adulto, podendo beber, fumar, casar e ser preso se cometer algum crime.

- Amo você, querido. – sussurrou Delia mesmo sabendo que ele não podia ouvi-la, em seguida ela começou a preparar-se para o dia no Rancho Pokémon.

No caminho para o laboratório do Professor Carvalho, Ash voltou seus pensamentos para o que ele teria pela frente, uma coisa que Ash planejara fora todo o seu trajeto, ele havia comprado um mapa da Região de Kanto e traçara o caminho que ele seguiria, deixando inclusive tempo para ele explorar o interior das florestas, que era onde havia os pokemons mais fortes e mais raros, além de ter tempo para capturar novos pokemons para sua mãe, Delia havia lhe dado uma lista completa de todos os pokemons que ela gostaria de ter e Ash pretendia capturar todos eles.

Ash carregava consigo um notebook que estava ligado diretamente ao Rancho Pokémon dos Ketchum funcionando como um transportador de pokemon, ou seja, todas as pokebolas que ele colocasse no slot do notebook seria automaticamente transferido para o Rancho como propriedade de sua mãe, diferentemente dos pokemons que ele capturasse e manter com ele.

Quando Ash chegou ao laboratório do Professor Carvalho era por volta das 7:30 da manhã, meia hora antes do combinado com os outros treinadores. Ash tocou a campainha do laboratório do professor e foi atendido pelo mesmo.

- Oh, bom dia. – disse o professor Carvalho meio resignado afastando-se da porta e deixando Ash entrar. – Você chegou cedo, é o primeiro a chegar.

- Sendo o primeiro eu posso escolher meu pokemon logo. – disse Ash calmamente e com um toque de frieza em sua voz, ele havia desenvolvido uma atitude séria depois de completar dez anos, diferente do garoto borbulhante de antes. Sem contar com o fato das mentiras que o neto do professor Carvalho espalhara pela cidade depois que Ash se recusara a ser seu "seguidor" quando eles tinham nove anos, toda a cidade caíra nas mentiras de Gary e Ash se tornara uma espécie de pária em sua própria cidade. Apenas uma pessoa ainda conversava com Ash na cidade e era sua elhor amiga, Leaf Green, a mesma estava e uma viagem de feria com os pais e desejara uma boa viajem para ele antes dela ir.

Embora Samuel Carvalho não tenha nada contra ele próprio, por ser um homem ocupado ele meio que seguiu a linha da cidade, então se os moradores achavam que Ash era um encrenqueiro e problemático era porque ele deveria ser. Não que Ash realmente se importava com a opinião deles.

- Tem razão. – concordou Professor Carvalho no momento em que eles entravam na sala onde ficavam os pokemons iniciais. - Então presumo que você já se decidiu pelo seu pokemon inicial.

- Sim. – disse Ash olhando para quatro pokebolas em cima de uma mesa. – Não são apenas três pokemons iniciais, professor?

- Correto. – concordou professor. – Mas esse ano teremos quatro treinadores iniciantes de Pallet, portanto a necessidade de um quarto pokemon. Este pokemon é um Pikachu que eu encontrei mordendo os cabos de força do laboratório.

- Humm... – disse Ash olhando para as quatro pokebolas pensativo, qualquer um deles seria uma boa adição a sua própria equipe, um pokemon de água ou de grama poderia complementá-lo bem, mas um Pikachu era muito raro de se encontrar em Kanto, o que praticamente fez sua decisão. – Bem professor, eu escolho o pokemon do tipo elétrico, Pikachu.

- Excelente. – disse o professor antes de entregar uma bandeja a Ash contendo seis pokebolas e uma pokedex, um aparelho que Ash sabia fora desenvolvido recentemente por pesquisadores e continha informações sobre os variados tipos de pokemons. Como o Professor Carvalho estivera distraído e com sono naquele momento ele não percebeu que havia entregado uma Pokedex Nacional para Ash. – Aqui estão suas pokebolas e sua pokedéx. Tenha uma boa viagem.

- Obrigado, Professor. – agradeceu Ash um pouco secamente depois da despedida casual do professor pokemon, ele então colocou a pokebola de Pikachu em seu cinto e pegou as pokebolas extras, nunca era demais ter mais pokebolas, além do mais seria dinheiro que ele pouparia no futuro, em seguida ele saiu do laboratório o mais rápido possível, ele não queria estar ali quando o neto do professor chegasse, um dos motivos de Ash ter vindo tão cedo. De alguma maneira Gary colocara na cabeça que os dois eram rivais de algum tipo, desde quando Ash se recusara a fazer o papel de assistente do neto do professor na escola.

Como prometera a sua mãe, Ash passara no Rancho Pokemon antes de partir em sua jornada. Lá, Delia transferiu os dados de treinador de Ash para o laboratório da família, assim apenas Delia teria acesso a seus dados como treinador, além do mais seus pokemons seriam transferidos para o laboratório da família ao invés do rancho do Professor Carvalho.

Antes de partir Ash libertou o pokemon elétrico de sua pokebola e depois de um começo turbulento com o ratinho enviando choques elétricos e Ash conseguindo criar escudos de aura rapidamente, eles finalmente se entenderam depois que Ash estabelecera um vinculo de aura com o pokemon elétrico, como Pikachu não era adepto de aura o vinculo não era completo, mas ele poderia entender seus pokemons e vice-versa.

A partir daí, o dia foi bastante produtivo para Ash, ele percorrera um longo caminho de Pallet até aonde ele se encontrava naquele momento montando acampamento para a noite. Depois de sair da cidade Ash se embrenhara na mata ao redor de Pallet, ele não estava interessado em seguir pelas trilhas habituais, onde a maioria dos pokemons não ficavam por perto.

Outro motivo dele entrar na floresta foi para dar experiência de batalha para Pikachu, pois Ash o colocara para batalhar contra inúmeros pokemons selvagens, desde Pidgey, Rattata, Sandshrew, Mankey e alguns Nidoran. Por mais que todos eram pokemons que Ash adorava, ele capturou apenas um Nidorino que chamou sua atenção por ser extremamente aguerrido e não se entregou facilmente, além dele ser um pouco maior do que os Nidorino adultos que Ash vira até aquele momento. Sabiamente ele mantivera seus dois pokemons mais fortes dentro de suas pokebolas depois de apresentá-los a Pikachu, afinal Arcanine assustaria todos os pokemons de perto dele.

Depois de armar acampamento Ash preparou a refeição para seus pokemons e em seguida liberou Alakazan, Nidorino e Arcanine, ele havia aprendido a cozinhar justamente para estas ocasiões, além de ter estudado incansavelmente livros sobre comida de pokemon, sempre visando os diferentes gostos de cada pokemon. Em seguida Ash preparou um pouco de comida para si próprio e logo após terminar sua refeição deixou ambos os pokemons mais fortes para fora de suas pokebolas para caso de algum perigo noturno, enquanto voltava Nidorino e se estabelecia com Pikachu em seu colo.

Enquanto esperava o sono chegar Ash resolveu verificar sua pokedéx e as funções que elas tinham e que poderiam ser útil para ele em sua viagem. Depois de alguns minutos ele encontrou algumas funções realmente uteis, uma delas poderia escanear os ataques de pokemons que ele capturava, embora não funcionasse com pokemons selvagens.

Ash ficou realmente surpreso que sua pokedex continha informações de quase oitocentos tipos de pokemons diferentes e depois de alguma pesquisa na mesma, ele descobriu que o Professor Carvalho havia lhe dado uma pokedex com informações de cinco regiões diferentes, algo feito provavelmente por engano pelo mesmo, não que Ash reclamaria sobre um presente desses.

Depois de mais um tempo digitalizando seus quatro pokemons para descobrir seus ataques, Ash resolveu se aposentar por aquele dia e descansar, pois o dia seguinte prometia ser cheio de emoções, principalmente com a chuva que estava ameaçando cair no dia seguinte.

N/A: Comentem e deem opiniões sobre quais pokemons Ash deve capturar.

Pokemons de Ash

Alakazan

Arcanine

Pikachu

Nidorino


End file.
